


Two Weddings

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: “MC, you look amazing.” He held her at arm’s length while still moving in rhythm with the song.  “You’re glowing.”“Thanks, Noah.” She smiled sweetly.  “The ceremony was lovely.”“Oh.  That.” He drew her back into his arms, before whispering into her ear.  “I wish it was with you, instead.”MC felt as though she was frozen in his arms while still moving with the song.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Henrik, Hope/Noah (Love Island)
Kudos: 79





	Two Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish i'd stop having ideas that beg me to write them while I still have unfinished stories. Ugh.  
anyway, this will probably be a small series, due to the title. So watch for chapter two soon! Hopefully!
> 
> something in this was written based on personal experience.

MC stepped out of the bathroom wearing all black. A form fitting black dress, black pantyhose, and black pumps. 

“Wow. You uh. You look like you’re going to a funeral.” Bobby perked a brow at MC. 

“Aren’t we?” She replied dryly. He snorted, despite himself. 

“I’m telling Hope you said that.” 

“If you do, not only are you sleeping outside, you’re starting World War III.” She smirked, adjusting her dress. “I’ll change if you’re that bothered.” 

“I won’t, and don’t change.” He leaned in to kiss her carefully on the cheek. “I’m still shocked she didn’t choose you to be a bridesmaid.” 

MC threw her head back and laughed heartily, and Bobby couldn’t help but join in her mirth. “I’m not! I wasn’t even invited. I’m fairly certain the only reason I’m allowed is because I’m your plus one.” She slipped closer to him. 

“Are you still going to test that relationship?” His eyes twinkled with mischief, and she snorted, shaking her head in the negative.

“Bobby, I’m one hundred percent committed to you.” 

“Only one hundred? Still seems low.” He quipped. She rolled her eyes, moving to the mirror where she dabbed on some highlighter. 

“I’d love to show you I’m serious, but then we’d be late.” There’s a sultry look in her eyes, and Bobby wants nothing more than to spend the day in bed with his beautiful bride to be, but he obligated himself to be a part of the Nope wedding. 

“I’m sure Noah will be fine without a groomsman.” Bobby shrugged, looping his arm around her waist. “He didn’t even ask me to be his best man.” 

“That’s because you’re already my best man.” She buried her hands in his shirt, her lips dangerously close to his. He leaned in to close the gap, but she turned her face, pressing her finger to his lips. “We’ve got to go.” 

“We totally have time for a quickie, MC!” Bobby protested. 

“Bobby.” She extricated herself from his arms. 

“Oh, fine.” He rolled his eyes and pouted. “But we’re picking this back up later.” 

“Keep me away from the prosecco.” MC teased. 

“No promises.” 

—

The wedding was a beautiful affair, even if MC and Bobby were skeptical of Noah and Hope’s relationship. MC sat next to Chelsea, who fumed a little bit at the bridesmaid snub. 

“Neither of us!” She huffed. 

“At least you were invited.” MC laughed. 

“You weren’t?” Chelsea’s eyes widened. 

“I’m Bobby’s plus one. Hope did  _ not  _ want me here.” MC rolled her eyes. “She’s still salty about that one little peck Noah and I had.” 

“I—you know what, I’m not surprised.” Chelsea shrugged. “I’m so glad you’re here, I would have been so bored without you.” 

“As soon as I found out you were going, I knew I had to say yes.” She threw her arm around Chelsea, who noticed the ring on MC’s finger. 

“Oh. My. God. MC!” Chelsea turned and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to her face. “When did this happen?” 

“Chelsea!” MC giggled. “I literally called you the day after it happened! It was three months ago.” 

“When’s the wedding?” 

“Next September.” MC dug around in her oversized purse and found exactly what she was looking for, a small, dark red box. “Actually, Chelsea...I have something I wanted to ask you.” She handed over the box. 

Inside was a simple gold bracelet with a knot in it, and a card that said ‘I can’t tie the knot without you. Will you be my maid of honor?’ 

Chelsea squealed, and the entire room turned to look at her for a moment. Luckily, the ceremony hadn’t begun yet. “Of course I will!” Everyone was still looking, so MC announced to the room. 

“She said yes!” She caught sight of Bobby at the altar stifling laughter, and her heart swelled. He knew what she’d just done, and from his expression, she could tell he was proud. 

When Hope finally walked down the aisle, MC had to admit she looked absolutely stunning. Maybe her and Noah were a good couple, she started to think, until she caught Bobby’s eye. He was rolling his eyes at all of the eternal love quotes, and Rahim, who Noah had chosen for his best man, elbowed Bobby in the ribs every time. 

MC was vaguely annoyed that Hope had chosen Marisol for her maid of honor and Lottie as one of her bridesmaids. She didn’t care for seeing Lottie clinging on to Bobby’s arm. Bobby made sure to catch her eye and make gagging faces. 

“I can’t wait until the dancing!” MC told Chelsea, who grinned and nodded emphatically. 

“You know who I don’t see?” Chelsea asked, and MC shook her head. “Priya.” 

“Hun, of course not.” MC laughed. “I still think--oh, Bobby’s coming over.” 

Bobby swept MC up and kissed her, and for a moment, she forgot she was wearing lippy and definitely covering his face in dark red. When she finally came to, she laughed at his face. He looked as though he’d been drinking way too much kool aid. 

“Oh my god, Bobby, you are covered in my lippy!” MC chortled. 

“So what?” He shrugged. “Pictures are over. We get to go to the—” 

“Bobby!” MC shook her head. But she was smiling. “We’ve still got the reception and all that.” 

“I know...Oh, hey Chelsea!” He turned and grinned at the blonde, who swept him up in a hug. “So I heard MC popped the question.” MC shoved a tissue into his hands so he could attempt to wipe his face. 

“Of course I’ll be her maid of honor!” Chelsea threw her arms around MC. “I love this girl so much! And I love you two together. How could I not?” 

“I would have thrown in a bottle of Prosecco, but I couldn’t fit it in that box. There may or may not be some on its way to your house, though…” 

Lottie caught Bobby by the arm on her way by, smirking at MC. “Hey, MC, do you mind if I steal him away? We’ve got to head out.” 

“Oh. Sure. Have fun, babe.” She planted a kiss on Bobby’s cheek. He grinned at her. 

“I’ll see you at the reception, MC.” 

They left and joined the rest of the bridal party, and MC turned to Chelsea. “Why don’t you ride with me?” She asked, and Chelsea nodded. 

“We have so much to catch up on!” 

At the reception, Bobby was, much to MC’s chagrin, swept up in quite a few dances after dinner with the rest of the wedding party. He shot her a lot of sideways, longing glances, and MC could not wait to get him home. Chelsea stood in for Bobby, and eventually the dances died down so one of the parents in law could make an announcement. 

“We will be collecting money for their honeymoon, if you donate some cash, you can dance with the bride or groom!” 

MC shot a look at Chelsea, who nodded furiously. “Do it, imagine the look on Hope’s face!” She giggled. MC rolled her eyes and pulled a bill out of her wallet, before handing the wallet off to Chelsea. She made her way to whoever was collecting Noah’s money. 

Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in Noah’s arms. He was grinning at her, which she found kind of strange, until she realized his breath smelled of vodka and he was definitely more than a little tipsy.  _ Oh, shit. _

“MC, you look amazing.” He held her at arm’s length while still moving in rhythm with the song. “You’re glowing.” 

“Thanks, Noah.” She smiled sweetly. “The ceremony was lovely.” 

“Oh. That.” He drew her back into his arms, before whispering into her ear. “I wish it was with you, instead.” 

MC felt as though she was frozen in his arms while still moving with the song. “You shouldn’t say that, Noah. You—” 

“It’s true.” He drew back, and from the look on his face she could tell he wasn’t lying. 

“I’m happy with Bobby.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she turned to let the next person have their turn with him. She caught Hope staring daggers at her, and she shot a knowing smile in her direction. 

Bobby swept her up in his arms, and she melted against him, clinging to his shirt. 

“I’m so glad to see you.” She breathed in his ear. “I have a lot to tell you later.” She drew back so she could give him a peck on the lips. When she drew back, his eyes were wide. She felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Oh, Hope!” MC exclaimed as she turned around. “The wedding was lovely!” 

“What did Noah say to you?” She demanded, and MC forced herself to smile, not to reveal that Noah was already having regrets. Maybe she should, but that wasn’t her problem. 

“Just that he was very happy to see me, and that I look lovely.” 

“You look like you dressed for a funeral.”

“I didn’t dare try to steal away any of your beauty on your special day. You looked stunning, so I suppose I could have tried harder.” MC bit her tongue to keep from saying anything else. 

“It was a lovely ceremony!” Bobby broke in, tightening his arm around MC’s waist. She smiled gratefully at him. 

“You’d better stay away from him.” Hope warned, and MC snorted. 

“I have everything I want right here.” She gave Bobby another kiss on the cheek to punctuate her words. “I don’t want your leftovers.” She pushed Bobby over to where she and Chelsea were sitting before Hope could say anything else. 

“Okay, MC, what  _ did  _ Noah say?” Bobby asked, and MC just shook her head.

“I’ll tell you later. The walls have ears, you know.” She giggled, and Bobby sighed. “Let’s just enjoy this, and as soon as you can sneak out…” She pressed herself against him, dropping her voice to a more sultry tone. “Let’s go.” 

“They won’t miss me if I go now.” Bobby cupped her cheek, before looking around and realizing he still had things to do. “Or...we could sneak into the coat closet for a—” 

“Bobby!” MC shook her head. “Although...that could actually be fun.” 

“It’d be just like being back on Love Island.” 

MC seemed to weigh the options in her head. Then, she caught Hope staring daggers at her yet again. “Let’s do it.” 

Bobby didn’t waste any time in clasping her hand and practically running with her to a closet. He closed the door behind him, and she kissed him. “I know I get to go home with you and all, but it was pure driving me crazy knowing you were nearby but I couldn’t go to you.” 

“Me too.” He leaned in to kiss up and down her neck. “I’ve been dying to do this all day.” 

MC let out a low, involuntary moan as his teeth found her flesh. She curled her fingers into his scalp, pulling his face to hers. “Stop wasting time.” She breathed. He kissed her hard, and she pressed up against him, tugging at his shirt. 

He lifted her dress just enough so that he could plunge his fingers under the waistband of her pantyhose. She gasped softly as he found her most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.” She whispered, but she pressed further against him as his fingers worked their magic on her.

“Probably not.” He returned, but didn’t stop his motions. She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her moans of pleasure. Her arms tightend around him as he pushed her closer and closer to her release. She felt white hot as she climaxed, her muscles tightening and spasming as she moaned into his shoulder. She pulled at his wrist to stop him, so she could catch her breath. 

“I want you.” She breathed, and he smiled and shook his head. 

“Regrettably, I didn’t bring any protection.” He kisses her cheek.

“Then let me—” She’s interrupted by the door creaking open. “Shit!” She hastily pushed her dress down. Bobby pulled away just as hastily. 

The door opened to reveal Lottie. She peered in to see Bobby and MC, both wearing guilty expressions. 

“There you are!” Lottie exclaimed. “What on earth are you doing in here?” 

“Oh, Bobby was just helping me look for my earring. I thought it may have gotten hooked on my jacket and fallen out in this closet.” MC tried to think fast. 

“Yeah, sure.” Lottie shrugged. “Anyway, you’re wanted on the dance floor. They’re doing the bouquet toss.” 

“Alright.” Bobby turned back to MC, looking at her carefully. He produced an earring from his sleeve and fastened it in her ear. “I think I found it, cutie.” 

“Thanks, babe.” She grinned. “You’ve uh...got a little lippy...well, everywhere.” She was bright red, and he just laughed. 

“So do you.” 

Lottie let them duck into a bathroom to clean their faces up before rejoining the group on the dancefloor. 

“It’s about time!” Hope exclaimed, and though her tone was bright and airy, her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked annoyed. “Now we can get on with it!” 

MC sidled up to Chelsea, who winked at her. “I got you a glass of prosecco!” She exclaimed, handing it to MC. 

“Champagne is exactly what I need right now.” She took the glass and drained it in almost one gulp. 

“Whoa!” Chelsea’s eyes widened. “Ok, spill!” 

MC looked around to make sure no one was listening or watching. “Noah told me he’d rather be marrying me.” She whispered into Chelsea’s ear. “Now don’t scream!” She quickly covered Chelsea’s mouth just in case. 

“MC!” Chelsea gasped. “That’s huge.” 

“Babe, I’m beyond happy with Bobby. It was one little kiss eons ago.” MC rolled her eyes. “And I was never even actually into—” She’s cut off by a commotion on the dancefloor. Hope is lining up to throw the bouquet. Chelsea leaps up and drags MC into position. 

Hope pretends to heave the bouquet a few times before finally tossing it over her shoulder. It bounces off a bridesmaid and falls neatly into MC’s hands. “I--what?” She blinked, frowning slightly before handing it to Chelsea. “I mean, technically...I probably am.” She giggled, and the two sat back down. “I need a breather.” MC leaned back, and Bobby appeared at her shoulder with three glasses of wine. 

“You’re drinking?” MC raised her eyebrows. 

“No, they’re both for you.” He kissed her forehead. 

“You really do have the best boy!” Chelsea squealed. 

“Let’s dance!” Bobby extended his hand to her, and she took a long drink of her wine before joining him. Henrik appeared from the crowd to sweep Chelsea up. 

“Oh my god! Where have you been?” Chelsea exclaimed. 

“I got in kind of late, but I wouldn’t miss this.” He grinned. MC heard him asking her about the wedding as Bobby led her to the dancefloor. 

By the end of the night, Bobby and MC were exhausted and drenched in sweat. 

“Can we go yet?” MC whispered in his ear. “I’m dying to get you all to myself.” 

“Feeling feisty, eh?” He pulled back to look at her. His eyes were filled with adoration. He nodded over toward Hope. “I can’t wait for that to be you.” 

MC widened her eyes and shook her head when she realized who he was indicating. He perked a brow and tilted his head. 

“Well, I just can’t wait for...our wedding. We’ve been through a lot together these past few years, but we just keep getting stronger.” He hesitates for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. “You put up with me.” He ducks his head for another moment. “I just love you so much, MC.” 

“You melt.” She teases, tracing her finger down his cheek tenderly. “I love you, too.” She kisses him where her finger just was, and when she meets his gaze, he’s blushing deeply. 

“Let’s go say our goodbyes.” 

“Do I have to?” MC pretends to sigh dramatically. “At least let me down another glass of wine.” 

As if on cue, Chelsea runs up with a glass of wine. 

“You are an angel on earth, Chels!” MC grins, before downing her glass. “Thanks, babe.” She felt warm, just a touch over tipsy, which was perfect. 

“I’ll come with you, I couldn’t help but overhear. Henrik and I are about to leave, too.” 

“I meant to ask about that.” 

“I’ll catch you up over brunch next weekend, how’s that?” 

“Perfect, babe!” MC squeezed her arm as they made their way to Hope and Noah. 

“Hey!” Bobby threw his arms around Noah and Hope. “MC and I were thinking of heading back, it’s getting a little late. Is that alright?” 

“Of course!” Noah nodded, and MC didn’t miss the relieved look that flashed across Hope’s face. 

“It was all so lovely!” MC pulled Hope into a hug. Then, she made a point of  _ just  _ shaking Noah’s hand. “And you both look so amazing!” 

“Thank you, MC.” Hope forced a smile. MC stepped back to let Chelsea and Bobby say their goodbyes. She caught sight of Henrik waiting by the front door. 

“Come on, babe, we’re free!” Bobby caught her by the waist and led her out. Chelsea trailed them, and MC pulled her into a hug. 

“Sunday brunch, Chelsea! We need a catch up session stat!” 

“Absolutely! You kids be safe!” She winked. 

Once they were in the car and well on their way to the hotel, MC turned to Bobby. 

“I have to tell you something. Something big.” 

“Oh? Am I going to crash if you tell me?” Bobby teased. 

“I hope not. So when I danced with Noah…” She pauses, taking a breath. “He told me he’d rather be marrying me.” 

Bobby swerved, and decided to pull over. “He  _ what _ ?” His eyes were huge. “What did you say to him?” 

“I told him he shouldn’t say that, and he insisted it was true. I told him that I am happy with you!” She told him emphatically. “He was  _ drunk _ .” She shook her head, and Bobby noticed that her hands were trembling slightly in her lap. “It wasn’t fair to do that to me or to Hope, you know? And Hope suspects something, I could tell.” MC sniffs and frowns.

“Are you alright?” He reaches over to take one of her hands in his. 

“Yes, it just upset me a little.” She eyes him. “Does this change the way you feel about me?” She asks, and her voice is so small and fragile that Bobby feels a pang in his heart. 

“Of course not, MC.” He caresses her cheek, his eyes filled with love. “I’m really glad you told me this.” He ruffles her hair affectionately before turning his attention back to the road. He smoothly pulls back onto it and resumes his drive. 

“I’m so glad.” She breathes a sigh of relief. “It’s silly, but I was a little worried you’d be mad at me.” 

“No, I’m a little annoyed with Noah for doing that, but I could never be mad at you.” He reaches over to squeeze her hand. She leans over to kiss his neck. 

“Hurry up and get us to the hotel.” She breathes in his ear. He obliged willingly, driving as fast as their rental and speed limits would allow. Bobby dropped her hand so he could trail his fingers up and down her thigh. She shuddered under his touch, and when he looked over, she was biting her lip, her eyes filled with longing. 

They both practically tripped over each other as they ran to the room. MC thought she might break an ankle, but fortunately, Bobby caught her every time she almost fell. They stepped into the elevator together, and as soon as the doors closed, they were all over each other, kissing passionately.

MC lost herself in his kiss, and it wasn’t until she heard someone clear their throat, loudly, that she realized the elevator had reached their floor. As she and Bobby came back to earth, they realized that Lottie and Marisol were staring them down. 

“Well, we were going to invite Bobby to the afterparty…” Marisol chuckled. “But it seems like you’ve got your hands full.” 

“Were you going to invite MC?” Bobby asked, following her out of the elevator. Marisol and Lottie shared an awkward look.

“Hope doesn’t want her there.” Lottie was blunt. 

“I’m not the one she should be worried about.” MC kept a firm hold on Bobby’s hand. “Just make sure she knows that.” 

“Noted.” Marisol smiled sweetly. “It was so nice to see you!” 

“Likewise!” As Bobby led her toward their room, MC turned to him. Loudly enough so that Lottie and Marisol would hear, she asked him “Who has an afterparty for a wedding, anyway?” 

Bobby stifled a laugh. He fumbled with the key, but eventually he got the door open. As soon as it clicked closed behind him, MC practically jumped on him. 

“Now you’ve got me all to yourself.” He pulled her closer, meeting her lips with his. “What are you going to do with me?” 

“There’s just something so hot about you in a suit.” She breathed. “I can’t wait for our day.” She ran her fingers over the buttons of his shirt, and he reached under her dress to cup her hip. She wrapped one leg around him, pulling him closer. 

“You look so good in black.” He plants hot kisses on her throat. “But whose funeral was it?” 

MC collapses against him in laughter. “Oh, stop it, you!” She tugs at his shirt. “Probably Noah’s.” She quips. 

“Oh, that’s a shame.” He slides his fingers under her hose and panties, squeezing her ass. “Were you close?” 

“He was a good friend, but I don’t think I’m going to cry about it.” She gasped softly as his other hand traveled to the apex of her thighs. 

“Still, it’s sad to lose a friend.” He nibbled at her earlobe while his fingers worked their way inside of her. “I bet he was really great.” 

“He’s not a patch on you.” She moaned softly as he curled his fingers inside of her and his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck. She worked on the buttons and fasteners of his pants. He drew his hands back, leading her to the bed. 

“Let me get this for you.” He offered. The next thing she knew, his suit was lying crumpled on the floor, and then so was her dress. She crawled under the covers with him, and he covered her body with his, bringing his lips to hers. 

She deepened the kiss, burying her fingers in his hair to keep his face close to hers. He trailed his fingers up and down her sides, roaming them to her belly, her hips, her thighs, until he was teasing her most intimate parts. Her hips bucked, begging him for any kind of relief. Without warning, he was plunging two fingers inside of her. She cried out softly, throwing her head back against the pillow. 

“What do you want?” Bobby whispered against her throat. 

“Fuck me,” She murmured. 

She felt him shudder against her, and his eyes were half closed. He reached for a condom, making haste in putting it on. In the next moment, he was thrusting into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. 

“So...good…” she moaned into his throat. She buried her face in his shoulder to try and muffle her cries of pleasure. MC couldn’t get over how well he read her body language, her facial expressions, and adjusted in an instant to give her more pleasure. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. This time, it felt even more electric than normal, and she realized there really was something about weddings.

Vaguely, she wondered if it would be even better on their wedding night, or if they’d both be too exhausted from the festivities. 

“MC,” Bobby breathed, and she did everything she could to press her body further against his. Every inch of skin she could manage was touching him. She needed to feel close. 

“Please, not yet.” She whimpered, and he rolled off of her and onto his back. She pouted, but he pulled her on top of him. She sat astride his hips, his member pressed against her clit. She grinded against him, the sensation sending thrills through her body. He adjusted slightly so he could re-enter her. She slid down until he was fully hilted, her eyes rolling back slightly. 

He was watching her intently, biting his lip. As she rode him slowly, he reached for her hands. “You are so sexy.” He breathed, and she felt her cheeks burning. 

“Shut up.” She leaned down to kiss him. He obliged her by returning the kiss, carding his fingers in her hair. She moaned into his mouth, and as her motions faltered, he thrusted up into her, reaching down between them to help drive her toward her climax. 

She was amazed that it didn’t take much. In what felt like no time at all, she was crying out, her entire body tensing up. And as her muscles tightened all around him, he found his release, as well. She collapsed atop him, breathing heavily, totally exhausted and fulfilled. 

“You’re amazing.” She breathed, and when Bobby didn’t respond, she propped herself up on one elbow. “You can talk now, you know.” 

“So are you,” He said. “I’m so in love with you.” 

She rolled off of him, curling up beside him, resting her head on his chest. “Likewise.” She closed her eyes, and after a moment, he realized she’d dozed off. 

He pulled her closer, before shaking her shoulder gently. 

“MC,” he breathed. “You should get ready for bed.”

“No, don’t care.” She mumbled, rolling away from him. He took the opportunity to get up and clean himself up before rejoining her in bed. MC instantly cuddled up to him, and he fell asleep with her nestled in his arms. 


End file.
